Runeblades
The Runeblades are legendary swords made of dragonsteel that were forged in the antiquities of the Valkan Empire. Forged in the molten depths of Mount Araath in the Valkan mountains, runeblades are incredibly sharp and light, and they never break, rust or dull. Runeblades were used by Khazar I, the first Valkan Emperor, to, along with his army of dragons, take over much of the known world. Even during this time, the weapons were incredibly rare and valuable. However, the rarity of the weapons increased drastically after the destruction of Old Valkos, when the process of forging runeblades was lost to the ages. Runeblades are extraordinarily rare and valuable, and because of this they carry great prestige. Each blade has of lore and myth associated with it. Runeblades are unbreakable, but it is said that they can be destroyed in the fiery depths of Mount Araath. History Age of Fire While runeblades had already been forged for centuries, the weapons rose to prominence during the rise of Khazar I, the first emperor of the Valkan Empire. Forged with dragonsteel and tempered with dragon fire, Khazar took one of the blades for himself, and gave each of his many sons, warlords and bannermen a runeblade and a dragon. With these weapons in hand, and with the many armies that served them, the Valkan Empire expanded across nearly all of Ashar. Over the next few decades the Valkan Empire prospered and conquered the known world. As decades passed and new emperors rose to the Obsidian Throne, the runeblades collected more value and notoriety. While runeblades were still being continually forged, the process of forging them was long and expensive, meaning that the blades were rare and expensive even during this time period. However, after the Valkan capital of Old Valkos was ransacked and the First Valkan Empire fell as it made way for its successor, the Second Valkan Empire, the process of forging runeblades was forgotten. Over time, more of the runeblades were lost, making the weapons increase in value and rarity even more. Age of Kings Centuries later, the weapons again rose to prominence under the rule of King Oberon Vrynn. The first king of the Iron Kingdoms, Oberon gave a runeblade to each of the vassal lords that swore fealty to him. These runeblades would go on to gain prominence as symbols of the might, wealth and history of their owner's houses. However, these were not the only runeblades in the Iron Kingdoms. Several other runeblades fell into the hands of Westric lords and knights. List of Known Runeblades Oathkeeper, the ancestral blade of House Aldor. Lionheart, the ancestral blade of House Tyrith. Kingmaker, the ancestral blade of House Vrynn. Ghost Wolf, the ancestral blade of House Cayne. Greywing, the ancestral blade of House Alabastor. Birthright, the ancestral blade of House Vistral. Battlebreak, the ancestral blade of House Arden. Crownglaive, the ancestral blade of House Pryor. Blackthorn, the ancestral blade of House Florent. Greatclaw, the ancestral blade of House Voltrom. Judgment, the ancestral blade of House Lucent. Strykewind, the ancestral blade of House Dravian. Hearthkeeper, the ancestral blade of House Myrell. Severance, the ancestral blade of House Morrigen. Dauntless, the ancestral blade of House Ventrue. Torment, the ancestral blade of House Krayten. Valour's Edge, the ancestral blade of House Olbion. Sharpsteel, the ancestral blade of House Argyle. Nemesis, the ancestral blade of House Malevere. Pale Lady, the ancestral blade of House Osgrey. Clashsilver, the ancestral blade of House Novark. Battlebreak, the ancestral blade of House Carlyle. Last Regards, the ancestral blade of House Mallick. Evening Star, the ancestral blade of House Elrose. Brightbolt, the ancestral blade of House Trebolt. Westwraith, the ancestral blade of House Orvalt. Scornsower, the ancestral blade of House Beregon. Bloodraven, the ancestral blade of House Wrecken. Absolution, the ancestral blade of House Morence. Forsaken Son, the ancestral blade of House Balforn. Godless, the ancestral blade of House Cormeral. Sire, the ancestral blade of House Trudayne. Final Folly, the ancestral blade of House Tellent. Red Temptress, the ancestral blade of House Teuron. Rigor Mortis, the ancestral blade of House Dragmyre. Truefire, the ancestral blade of the Dynasty of Fire. Blackblade Vindicator Exaltation Devil's Horn Darkrazor Shriekwyrm Bloodleech Ashen End Reckonwing Dragonbane Whisper Kingslayer Tidebreaker Rimewind Mournblade Blackfrost Warmonger Terrible Toll Iron Asp Desolation Heartpiercer Twin Phantoms Steel Tempest Gloryseeker Remorseless Ash'akar Wit's End Hell's Thunder Soul's Edge Soothslayer Liberator Mistral Ghostfang Gravespawn Lamentation Undying Icefall Ebonshard Daybreak Nightfall Strife Silent Sister Greatedge